Tristana/rozwój
Stara II To nie rozmiary świadczą o wielkości, czego najlepszym przykładem jest drobniutka, dzierżąca działo Yordlka. W świecie targanym konfliktami, Tristana nie cofnie się przed żadnym wyzwaniem. Reprezentuje ona szczyt umiejętności wojskowych, niezachwianą odwagę oraz bezgraniczny optymizm. Dla Trist i jej działa, Boomera, każda misja jest szansą udowodnienia, że bohaterowie istnieją naprawdę. Stara I Komandosi Meglinga są czymś w rodzaju legendy w . Ich historia sięga kilku wieków. Są najstarszą, yordlańską jednostką wojskową, nadal operującą. Słyną ze swej odwagi i bezwzględności, co czyni z nich najbardziej szanowanych i szerzących postrach wojowników w Bandle City. W karczmach całego Valoran wciąż opowiada się legendy o Meglingu, bohaterskim założycielu formacji komandosów. To właśnie te opowieści zafascynowały młodą Tristanę. Już we wczesnym dzieciństwie najbardziej pragnęła zostać strzelcem wyborowym, takim jak jej idol w przeszłości. Trenowała przez całe życie, do momentu aż była w odpowiednim wieku, żeby wstąpić do wojska i dołączyć do komandosów Meglinga. Oficerowie byli pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności, twierdząc, że ma wrodzony talent. Marzenie Tristany spełniło się tego dnia, gdy przyodziała mundur komandosa Meglinga. Chociaż jej serce należy do jednostki, zew League of Legends był silniejszy i teraz Tristana ochrania Bandle City jako bohaterka. Chociaż jako strzelec Meglinga jest niesamowicie skupiona, w życiu osobistym zachowuje się inaczej. Poza Fields of Justice jest przyjacielska i wesoła – to Yordl, który zawsze ma dla kogoś dobre słowo. Tristana niedawno zaprzyjaźniła się z , Chyżym Zwiadowcą. Oboje należą do oddziałów specjalnych Bandle City, więc łączy ich nie tylko bycie Yordlami, ale też braterstwo broni... chociaż Tristana ignoruje pytania o ewentualny kiełkujący romans. }} Rozwój Tristana OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Tristany Tristana OriginalSkin old2.jpg|Drugi podstawowy portret Tristany Tristana OriginalSkin Unused.jpg|Nieukończona wersja aktualnego portretu Tristana RiotGirlSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Riot Girl Tristany Tristana EarnestElfSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Świątecznego Elfa Tristany Tristana EarnestElfSkin old2.jpg|Drugi portret Świątecznego Elfa Tristany Tristana_FirefighterSkin_old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Tristany Strażaka Tristana GuerillaSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Tristany Partyzantki Tristana BuccaneerSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Tristany Partyzantki Tristana RocketGirlSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Tristany z Wyrzutnią Rakiet (w wykonaniu Kienana Lafferty) Tristana RocketGirlSkin old2.jpg|Drugi portret Tristany z Wyrzutnią Rakiet Tristana Render old.png|Stary model Tristany Tristana Buccaneer concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Tristany Piratki (w wykonaniu Mike'a Butchera) Tristana RocketGirl render.png|Model Tristany z Wyrzutnią Rakiet (w wykonaniu Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Tristana RocketGirl concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Tristany z Wyrzutnią Rakiet (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Tristana VU concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Tristany 1 (w wykonaniu Gem Lim) Tristana VU concept 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Tristany 2 (w wykonaniu Gem Lim) Tristana VU concept 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Tristany 3 (w wykonaniu Charlesa Liu) Tristana VU model.jpg|Model Tristany po aktualizacji wizualnej (w wykonaniu Josha Singha) Tristana rapid fire.png|Szybki Ostrzał Treserki Smoków Tristany Tristana rocket jump.png|Rakietowy Skok Treserki Smoków Tristany Tristana explosive charge.png|Ładunek Wybuchowy Treserki Smoków Tristany Tristana buster shot.png|Niszczący Strzał Treserki Smoków Tristany Tristana DragonTrainer promo 1.png|Grafika promująca Tristanę Treserkę Smoków 1 Tristana DragonTrainer promo 2.png|Grafika promująca Tristanę Treserkę Smoków 2 Tristana DragonTrainer promo 3.png|Grafika promująca Tristanę Treserkę Smoków 3 Tristana DragonTrainer promo 4.png|Grafika promująca Tristanę Treserkę Smoków 4 Tristana DragonTrainer promo 5.png|Grafika promująca Tristanę Treserkę Smoków 5 Tristana DragonTrainer concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Tristany Treserki Smoków (autorstwa Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Tristana DragonTrainer model 1.jpg|Model Tristany Treserki Smoków 1 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego 'Sstrikerra' Bunta) Tristana_DragonTrainer_model_2.jpg|Model Tristany Treserki Smoków 2 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego 'Sstrikerra' Bunta) Halloween_2016_teaser.gif|Zapowiedź halloweenowych skórek 2016 Halloween_2016_teaser_2.gif|Zapowiedź halloweenowych skórek 2016 Doom_Bots_background.png|Zapowiedź Botów Zagłady na Halloween 2016 FGM_Doom_Bots.jpg|Zapowiedź Botów Zagłady na Halloween 2016 Wizualna aktualizacja center|500px Pomówmy o Tristanie! Początkowo była meglingiem, zanim ci... eee... zniknęli. Teraz podkreślimy, że Trist jest Yordlem, dając jej nowy model, tekstury, głos oraz zmiany w umiejętnościach. Tak. Zmienimy jej umiejętności. Poza zmianami liczbowymi, aktywny element jej E trafił wraz z i do lamusa – teraz w zupełnie nowy sposób może strzelać do wrogów. Działa to w następujący sposób: *'' '' **''Bierna: Ilekroć Tristana zabije jednostkę, jej pocisk wybucha, zadając pobliskim wrogom obrażenia.'' **''Użycie: Tristana przytwierdza ładunek wybuchowy do pobliskiego wroga lub wieży. Po kilku sekundach wybucha on, zadając obrażenia celowi i wszystkim pobliskim wrogom. Atakowanie celu podstawowym atakiem wzmacnia ładunek, przez co zada on większe obrażenia. Tristana może też użyć Rakietowego Skoku na celu z ładunkiem, dzięki czemu zada dodatkowe obrażenia.'' Złapaliśmy kilku ludzi z działu aktualizacji bohaterów, którzy omówią niektóre zmiany. Uwagi dotyczące rozgrywki – Vesh Stara Trist świetnie radziła sobie pod koniec gry, lecz nie miała słabych punktów. Fakt, nieco słabła w środkowym etapie, ale w porównaniu z innymi potężnymi strzelcami (jak czy ) nie miała żadnego słabego punktu. Jej zasięg i prędkość ataku były niesamowite, a nawet gdy ktoś dopadł ją, mogła go odrzucić i odskoczyć na bezpieczną odległość. Potrzebne były zmiany, więc po konsultacji z resztą projektantów uzgodniliśmy, że Tristana będzie szaleńczym strzelcem, który dostaje premie za (rakietowe) wskakiwanie w środek bitwy, ale straci nieco poczucia bezpieczeństwa, które zapewniały jej umiejętności. center|600px Teraz zamiast skupiania się na bezpiecznym klikaniu PPM, moc Tristany jest okazyjna – potrafi być bardzo potężna po spełnieniu odpowiednich warunków. Jej prędkość ataku wciąż rośnie z poziomem, ale w mniejszym stopniu niż dotąd. Sprawia to, że jest o wiele ważniejszy, gdyż nie sprawia już, że przełącza się z bardzo szybkich ataków na absurdalnie szybkie ataki. Jej zadaje teraz mniejsze podstawowe obrażenia, ale może spowodować ich o wiele więcej, jeśli najpierw użyje na celu Ładunku Wybuchowego. Wprowadzenie tej umiejętności spowodowało powstanie kilku interesujących kombinacji – teraz można użyć jej na wrogim obrońcy, naładować ładunek kilkoma atakami, po czym odepchnąć go ku jego sojusznikom . To trochę jak i w jednej kombinacji. Ładunek Wybuchowy stanie się kluczem do gry Tristaną – użycie go na odpowiednich celach i sprytne wykorzystanie Szybkiego Ostrzału pozwoli dobrym graczom maksymalnie wykorzystać detonację E, doskakując Rakietowym Skokiem. Uwagi dotyczące grafiki – IronStylus Tristana była jedną ze starszych bohaterów, która, jak to ujął Vesh, wyglądała nieco dziwacznie. Tak jak miała ograniczony model, przez co nasi animatorzy nie mogli tchnąć więcej ducha w jej ruchy i zaczynała wyglądać kiepsko na tle nowych bohaterów. Spojrzeliśmy na nią przez pryzmat aktualizacji i zrozumieliśmy, że chcemy dokonać sporych zmian – w modelu, teksturach, szkielecie i animacjach, by znowu wyglądała jak część yordlowej rodziny. Dokładnie ̶ teraz jest też oficjalnie Yordlem! W oparciu o standardy, wypracowane przy aktualizacji , uznaliśmy, że chcemy zmienić jej proporcje, tak by fizycznie pasowały do jej charakteru. Heimer to geniusz, więc jest nieco jajogłowy i kołysze się, chodząc. Tristana to z drugiej strony yordlowa wersja superkomandosa z giwerą. Wygląda na nieco bardziej dziką i bliską natury niż dotąd – ma szersze oczy i zwierzęce uszy, które oddalają ją od wizerunku małej dziewczynki ku bardziej yordlowemu wyglądowi. Jej działo jest teraz jej przedłużeniem dzięki animacjom, które dodaliśmy podczas użycia Rakietowego Skoku i Niszczącego Strzału. center|600px Poradnik Treserki Smoków center|600px center|600px center|600px center|600px center|600px Stare umiejętności : Zabici wrogowie przez Tristanę atakami podstawowymi wybuchają, zadają obrażenia magiczne wrogom w obszarze o średnicy 150 jednostek. | Opis 2 = Tristana wystrzeliwuje eksponujący pocisk, nakładając na wroga Głębokie rany i zadając obrażenia magiczne w przeciągu 5 sekund. | Zasięg = |550 na 1 poziomie; 703 na 18 poziomie.}} | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne wybuchu: 50/75/100/125/150 (+25% mocy umiejętności) | Poziomy 2 = * Obrażenia magiczne: 80/125/170/215/260 (+100% mocy umiejętności) }} en:Tristana/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów